Siempre Juntos
by Bel Snape
Summary: El amor de Nelson y Sarah es tan puro que puede superar cualquier barrera


**Siempre juntos**

**Nelson Moss no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había vivido junto Sarah.**

**Era muy extraño, pero lo único que recordaba de noviembre era los momentos que había pasado con ella.**

**Sarah Deever, no solo había sido su compañía durante ese mes, había sido mucho mas que eso, y aunque se diga que un mes es poco tiempo, el sentía que habían compartido toda una vida, y además estaba seguro que la amaba con todo su corazón.**

**Pero, la vida decidió que ellos no debían estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.**

**Cuando ella lo abandono, sintió un profundo dolor y que una parte de el se marchaba con ella.**

**Durante los meses siguientes quiso seguir adelante con su vida y de a poco aprender a vivir de nuevo sin Sarah, sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa y sobre todo con su enorme bondad que lograba conmoverlo.**

**Pero pronto se dio cuenta que sin ella no podía seguir y decidió recuperarla.**

**Nunca había conocido a una persona como ella: libre, valiente, despreocupada y sobre todo, sabía ser feliz con las pequeñas cosas que le ofrecía su vida.**

**Su "ángel" había llegado para rescatarlo de su vida materialista y sin sentido.**

**Había aprendido tanto de ella, le había enseñado a descubrir la belleza de estar abrazados mientras paseaban por la playa, a ser menos egoísta y a relajarse mas.**

**La necesita tanto, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba sentirla cerca y que le transmitiera esa paz que solo ella sabia darle.**

**Cuando por fin sentía que todo en su vida tomaba su lugar y que nada podía estar mal, el cáncer que robaba día a día la vida de Sarah, había atacado de nuevo, y esta vez no lo pudo vencer.**

**Tras un mes de estar internada en un hospital en contra de su voluntad, la enfermedad pudo más y su amada falleció. **

**Aunque él ya conocía su enfermedad, a pesar de que ella había intentado ocultárselo, cuando le comunicaron la triste noticia se derrumbo.**

**Toda la fuerza y la esperanza que había ganado cuando ella le permitió que siguieran juntos y que la acompañara mientras realizaba el tratamiento para terminar con el cáncer, se habían esfumado rápidamente.**

**Recordaba claramente que una hora antes de su fallecimiento habían conversado por última vez y ella le dijo que siempre lo amaría y que este donde este, lo cuidaría, como el la cuido a ella, y que estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por ella.**

**El le dijo que todo iba a salir bien y que ellos estarían juntos para siempre.**

**Aunque eran conscientes de la gravedad de la situación, se aferraban a cualquier esperanza por mínima que fuera para creer que ella se salvaría.**

**El le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban los amigos de Sarah, aunque ya los contaba como propios.**

**Cuando le comunicaron la noticia pidió al medico, que lo dejara verla por ultima vez.**

**El medico acepto , ya que atendió todos los días a Sarah durante el mes que estuvo internada, sabia todo el amor que sentía el joven por ella ,y eso lo conmovía profundamente , por eso prefirió ser el , quien le diera la noticia de su partida .**

**Cuando la vio, se puso a llorar, era inaguantable el dolor de saber que la había perdido para siempre.**

**Lentamente, se acerco a la camilla, le tomo una mano, la sostuvo entre las suyas disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, y se la beso cuidadosamente.**

**Luego se dedico a observarla mientras le acariciaba el rostro; Se veía tranquila y en paz, y esta expresión era la misma que tenia cuando ella se dormía entre sus brazos.**

**También se dedico a observar lo hermosa que era, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de la enfermedad, había perdido su belleza inigualable y su sonrisa tierna que a el le encantaba. La amaba tanto como nunca amo a nadie y sabia que su salud frágil no les daba mucho tiempo para estar juntos pero igual era difícil aceptar que ella se había ido, dejándolo solo y vacío.**

**Estaba tan absorto mirándola que no se dio cuenta que en la almohada justo al lado de su cabeza había un papel escrito.**

**Lo agarro cuidadosamente y aprovecho para acariciarle el cabello con ternura, como había hecho incontables veces, porque sabía que a ella le gustaba ese gesto suyo.**

**Cuando desdoblo el papel reconoció la letra de su Sarah y leyó lo que el papel decía:**

"**Me voy feliz porque se que vos me amas. Nunca te olvides de mí. Te amo"**

**Tuya Siempre, Sarah.**

**Nelson apretó fuertemente el papel contra su pecho y dijo: -No te olvidare nunca mi amor, estés donde estés, siempre te amare.**

**Sarah desde el lugar donde estaba en su nueva vida, sonrió y se prometió a si misma que encontraría la forma para estar con el para siempre.**

**-Siempre juntos- dijeron Nelson y Sarah, sonriendo, cada uno en el lugar donde debían estar hasta por fin reencontrarse para vivir plenamente su amor.**


End file.
